


This

by enterprisecat



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentioned injuries, Mild Fluff, They live I supposse, mentioned sex, sleepy Cassian, uncertain time frame, we deserve some happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprisecat/pseuds/enterprisecat
Summary: Sex is not foreign to Jyn. But this? This is something completely new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing written on "blue Monday". No beta, English isn't my native language.

Jyn knows sex. She’s human after all - even tragic past and unstable present cannot kill basic urges of wanting someone’s else’s body and being wanted in return. She knows passion of two anonymous people wanting the same thing at the same time. She knows how it feels to want and meet nothing but indifference. She remembers being discrete and not bothering to even hide properly. 

Yes, Jyn has lost her innocence a long time ago with someone whose name she doesn’t even try to remember anymore. 

But she does not know _that_. 

Cassian’s hand is curled around her in a protective and strangely innocent gesture, his fingers touching nothing but stomach, in a gesture reminding Jyn more of her parents, rather than lovers. His breath, warm on her neck, is tickling her slightly in a sweet promise but Jyn knows this promise won’t be fulfilled tonight, if ever.

He fell asleep in middle of a sentence, a proof of his exhaustion. Spies do not fall asleep like this, even in considerably safe surroundings, Jyn thinks. Not even those beyond exhausted, bruised and battered. 

And yet Cassian’s breath is warm, his scratched fingers lying flatly on her stomach. She looks at them with a weird need to make them smooth again, to heal all the still so evident signs of close encounter with death. She wants to curl her own fingers around his but spies, even those who fall asleep under strange circumstances, are light sleepers and waking him up is very low on her priority list right now. 

She tries to remember how the hell it happened. Cassian came to her, a slight but still noticeable limp in his steps and she told him to sit down before he falls over.

Yet answer to a question why this barely known and yet immensely close man is hugging her in his sleep, like a personal teddy bear, seems to be hidden from her. 

She smiles and brushes her fingers against his, the lightest of touches. There is no answer of how and why but somehow she doesn’t mind.

She might not know _this_ but she is willing to learn.


End file.
